Renesmee and Jake
by bskobes
Summary: This story is about Renesmee and Jake after the book Breaking Dawn. I hope you like it, and please review.


This is my first story every, so please comment, I need the help, but please do not tell me that I am stupid or a horrible writer. But thank you for the comments! :)

Renesme and Jacob

"Renesme," A faint, but familiar voice called my name. I turned my head to see him standing there at the edge of my window watching me intently.

"Jake," I replied turning back to the forest that I had been staring at before he had arrived at my window. Before Jake showed up I was sitting on the roof of my family's huge house watching the sun set. I had recently found myself at this very spot more often than usual. I looked back at Jake to see him smiling at me.

"Wanna come join me?" I asked patting the rough roof tiles next to me. I looked away again letting my cheek fall onto my knees that I had pulled up into my chest.

A few seconds later I felt him next to me, he wrapped him muscular arm around my body and pulled me towards him, my head falling gently onto his chest.

"I see why you like it up here," Jake whispered. He gently kissed to top of my head and I felt my cheeks get warm. "It's quiet and peaceful, it is not at beautiful as you, but it is still nice to look at."

It took me a second to respond. I love when he complements me and it made me scoot closer to him. "I really like it up here, I can think and I don't have Alice coming and asking me about what I am going to wear to school the next day, and I don't have to worry about seeing Emmett and Rosalie doing something that might burn my eyes out. I love them all to death but sometimes it is nice to just get away from it all. For a while I thought I was the only one who knew that this is where I would come, but I guess I was wrong." I said smiling up at him.

"Do you want me to go?" he said. He started to get up but I quickly grabbed his shirt and pulled him back down onto the roof.

"You're not allowed to leave," I said pulling him even closer to my body. I loved the feeling of his hot skin against mine and I did not want him going anywhere.

His kissed my hair again, "Good," was all he whispered. I let my head rest on his chest, I listened to his heart beat, it was faster than mine, but I loved listening to the sound. His chest silently rose up and down with his breathing as we watched to sun slowly sink behind the horizon. Beneath me I heard a loud grumble irrupt from Jake's chest.

I laughed and looked up at him. "I guess that means it's time for feeding," I joked with Jake a lot about his stomach, he all ways seemed to be hungry. I started to stand up but when I was about half way up I felt two strong hands grab my hips and pull me back down. His hands were firm against me but he was so gently at the same time. Instead of Jake pulling back down onto the roof he pulled me into his lap, he turned me sideways so that I could face him. "Hey now," I said lightly punching his chest.

His lips pulled back across his face revealing his white bright teeth and the smile that I loved seeing. "I was not ready to leave yet," he said running his hands through my hair. His strong hands sent chills down my spine.

"Oh and when do you think you will be ready?" I asked teasing him as I put my hands on his strong chest knowing that I did not mind being this close to him.

"Give me a few minutes," he responded smiling at me. I returned the smile, looking into his dark eyes. I did not want to sit still so I allowed my hands to play with his shirt, tugging at it and making circles with my fingers in the fabric. "You do that a lot you know?" he said looking down at his chest.

"I know," I smiled at my hands though they had not stopped moving. He smiled at me, "I really love these moments," He said, "When it's just you and me. I feel like I do not have to be someone I'm not. That's why I hate going to school over and over again." He said frowning, "I would rather just spend the whole day with you."

"I am not saying that I disagree, but I kind of like school. I mean yeah we do not interact with the other students like most high schoolers do, but it is nice to spend time with my family and learn new things." I stated knowing that I could tell Jake anything and he would not think of me as being stupid.

"I love you so much," he said looking into my eyes. "You make the most out of everything that is thrown at you."

I smiled my biggest smile of the night, "Thank you. Oh and I love you too."

Jake slowly moved his hands from off my hips and put them to my face. His hands were warm, and now matter how many times he did that his warm hands took my breath away. Ever so lightly he pulled my face closer to his and slowly our lips met in one of those slow sweet kisses that I loved so much.

Our lips lingered together for a few seconds and another rumble from Jake's stomach made me pull away. "Come on, lets go get something to eat before you decide that I should be your dinner," I chuckled as I pulled myself off of his lap. I grabbed his hand and pulled him up with me.

I held his hand as I walked back to my window. Jake let go of my hand and moved his down to my side to help ease me back into the house. Jake set me on the floor and I took a few steps forward to allow him to come through the window. While I waited for Jake to come in through the window I looked at his body. Jake was very tall and he had to scrunch to make it through the window. I loved every part of Jake's body. He dark skin ran a fever every minute of every day, but because I had been around him since I was born I loved it and enjoyed every time any part of his body touched mine. I turned to walk out of the room but there standing on her tip-toes was my Aunt Alice. "Oh my!" I jumped a foot in the air when she suddenly appeared in front of my face. "Alice you scared me half to death!" I shrieked as I backed into Jake.

"You all ready are," Alice said teasing me back. "What were you guys doing?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"We were not doing anything Alice," Jake said as he started pulling me out of the room. I loved that Jake was keeping my secret place a secret. Alice followed closely behind. "I know," she said as she danced behind us, "I was just coming to see what Renesme was going to wear to school tomorrow. I also wanted to straighten her hair, because you know how cute that looks Jake."

Jake smirked, "Yeah I know how good it looks."

"Alice I have no idea what I am wearing tomorrow, but I will let you pick it out as usual, and yes you can straighten my hair, but right now I am going with Jake to get something to eat," I responded smiling at her, knowing that I probably just made a big mistake. "Please just do not go overboard with the outfit." I pleaded hoping that she wouldn't.

"I won't," she sang as she turned to go and dance back to my room. Next to me I felt Jake laugh, "You're in trouble."

I turned to him and lightly smacked his stomach, "And if she does," I threatened, "Your sleeping on the couch."

He smiled at me, "No I won't," he smirked, "I'll just tickle you, and you will let me back in the bed," he reached over and started tickling my side, knowing that I couldn't stay mad at him for long.

I reached down grabbing his hands and pushed him up against the wall. I tried to keep the irritation on my face, but Jake smirked, and the irritation fell as fast as it had come. I let go of Jake's hands and started walking towards the stairs to go to the kitchen. I expected to hear the television or at least people taking with each other, but the house was oddly quiet. I walked down the stairs straining my ears to see if I could hear anyone in the house, but the only sound I could hear was Jake's breathing and the sound of his footsteps as he walked behind me. When I made it down the stairs, I noticed that the usually full living room was completely empty. "Huh, I guess everyone decided to go hunting," I said turning to Jake.

"Yeah, I guess everyone but Alice thought it was a good day for hunting." Jake said.

"That normally does not happen," I said. My vampire family normally never left all at the same time when they went hunting to feed themselves. "And why didn't they tell anyone?" I questioned.

"Don't look at me," Jake said throwing his hands up defensively.

My hands gripped the counter, "Alice." I said not raising my voice knowing that she would hear me. I only had to wait a few seconds and then she appeared in the kitchen doorway, her head was hanging low and she awkwardly held her arm at her elbow as it hung limply in front of her. "Where is Mom and Dad?" I asked the anger clearly in my voice.

"Bella wanted to go hunting, and Edward went with her." She stated not taking her golden eyes off of the floor.

_Okay, _I thought to myself crossing my arms over my chest_, Mom and Dad are hunting, but that does not explain where everyone else was._ "Okay Alice," I said slowly trying to not take out my anger on her. I usually would not have gotten mad about my family going hunting, but they never left without telling me. "Mom and Dad might be hunting, but where are Carlise, Esme, Emmett, Rose, and Jasper? That does not make sense to me, why would Jasper leave you here with just Jake and I?" I watched her face very carefully. She was hiding something and I wanted to know what it was. Her golden eyes were piercing the tiles on the floor, she was not looking at me, and it started to scare me. Did something happen? Was there someone after my family? This would definitely not be the first time. Alice was starting to freak me out. "Alice." I repeated this slowly. The seconds seemed to pass by so slowly. "Did something happen? Is someone hurt? Do they need us?" The questions seemed to flow out of me and I could not control them. My eyes wandered to Jake, fear filled my eyes and my reaction made him walk over to me and put his hands on my hips. At the feel of his touch my eyes jerked back to Alice. Her face looked irritated and her mouth hung open in shock.

"If something happened why would they leave me? I see better when I am not around Jake so why wouldn't I be the first one to leave so I could figure out who was coming and why?" Alice questioned me.

Furry pulsed through my veins, "Then where is everyone? And why didn't Mom and Dad tell me?"

"I don't know," Alice stammered, "Maybe they wanted some alone time? Maybe they didn't tell you because they couldn't find you; you were not in your room."

I kept getting angrier, "Dad can read my mind, he would have found out where I was." I sated pointing out my father's power that everyone knew about and frequently got irritated with.

"I really do not know why they did not tell you. Honestly Renesme, Your mother and father went hunting. Rose and Emmett went out to look at some cars and Jasper is in our room reading. Carlise and Esme are in garden messing with her flowers." She stated not taking her eyes off me.

_Well that makes sense; they did not all go hunting._ _And Rose and Emmett went looking at cars often_. "If it was that simple," I asked trying to calm myself down, "Then why didn't you just say that. Why were you looking at the ground, you never look at the ground unless you are upset or lying about something." I said pointing out her flaws that I discovered years ago as a child.

"I knew you would get angry that your parents did not tell you where they were going. Lately you have been acting more like a parent than their child." Alice said.

Her last statement stung me a little and I flinched into Jake after she said it. "Is it a crime to want to know what is going on?" I asked the anger starting to grow again. "I am not a little child anymore; and I hate that I am still treated as one!" My voice was starting to get louder than it needed to be but I was just frustrated. "You guys always want to know where I am and what I am doing, so why don't you guys have to answer the same questions?" I knew that I should not take out my anger on Alice, she was an amazing aunt, but the frustration kept building without my permission.

"Hey I did not mean to make you angry," Alice said knowing that she had.

I shook my head and looked away knowing that the anger was dissolving fast. Alice had not done anything wrong; it was my parents who did not tell me where they were. I knew that I needed to apologize. I turned my head back to Alice, "I know you did not mean to make me mad Alice, I just feel off today, something just isn't right." I told her being completely honest with her. Something had been nagging at me all day. _That explains why I went to the roof_, I said to myself. I walked over to my aunt, "I am sorry for getting mad at you Alice, it was wrong and I jumped the gun to fast. Can you please forgive me?" I asked sticking out my bottom lip for more of an effect.

Alice looked up at me and smiled, "I knew you would apologize," she said grabbing my waist and pulling me into one of her gigantic Alice hugs. "And yes I forgive you," she said loosening her grip on me. "Now I need to get back to getting your wardrobe ready," she smiled at me and I smiled apologetically back towards her. And as soon as she came, she was gone and I was standing alone in the doorway feeling Jake's eyes burn holes into my back.

"You can stop staring," I said not turning around.

"Hey now, you know that I love looking at you," Jake said coming up behind me. My hands lifted up as he wrapped his arms around my waist, they rested where they landed and Jake whispered into my ear, "Now don't think of this as perverted, but I like seeing you get a little angry, it is really cute, and it sort of turns me on."

I felt my lips pull up into a smile; Jake always knew what to say to make me feel better. I turned to face him, "Why do I always over react?"

His arms never moved from their previous spot on my hips, and my hands found their way to Jake's shirt on his stomach, he smiled at me sympathetically, "You get that from your mother," he said. "She always jumped the gun, she always thought that someone was hurt or in danger when there really was no danger at all." I looked away from him and looked at the wall. I never told Jake, or anyone for that matter, but hearing about my mother before she became a vampire always seems to hurt me a little. Jake had loved my mom and she loved him back, not in the same way but love was still present between the two of them, and I always wondered what would have happened between them if my father had not entered the picture. Would they have ended up together? Would I have been born? I frowned thinking about my best friend being romantically involved with my mother. It killed me knowing that Jake had once loved my mother more than anyone in the world; and there was always that question that lingered in my mind that I could never get the nerve to ask. Had Jake been romantically involved with my mother? Had his lips ever touched hers? I had never asked those questions because deep down I truly feared the answers. Jake noticed that I looked away and was now staring off into space. He shook my hips just a little knowing that it would not hurt me. "Nessie? Are you all right?"

I shook my head brining myself back to the present, "Yeah I am fine." I lied. I dropped my hands and walked away from Jake and further into the kitchen. "What do you want me to fix you?" I asked walking to the refrigerator and opening it.

I heard Jake walking up behind me. His hand ended up on my hips again and he kissed my neck. "I just want a sandwich, are you sure you're okay?" he asked again.

I turned to him and smiled then I quickly stepped onto my tip-toes and kissed him catching him off guard. "I promise I am fine," I said hoping he would believe my lie. I could not tell if he did because I turned back to the fridge. I reached and opened the drawer and grabbed the turkey meat, lettuce, tomatoes, and mayo. With all of this in my hands I turned away from Jake, closed the door with my hip and walked toward the island in the middle of the kitchen. I laid the ingredients down and walked to the cupboard and grabbed the bread. I started assembling Jake's sandwich as he sat across from me on the island. He watched me intently as I cut the tomatoes and lettuce. I worked in silence occasionally making glances at him to see if he was upset. When I finished making his sandwich I put it on a plate and slide it over to him. "Do you want any chips?" I asked taking the bread back to the cupboard.

"Just some wheat thins," he said turning to face me.

I smiled to myself, he knew that I loved wheat thins. He knew me better than anyone in the house and I loved that. I looked in the completely full cupboard and finally spotted them, but I had to step on my tip-toes to grab them. I walked back to the island and poured and extra large pile of wheat thins onto Jake's plate. He would eat the majority of them and I would eat only a couple of them. "I think it's so funny how we are the only two in the house that eat, but the cupboards are always full like everyone in the house eats." I pointed out putting the things back into the refrigerator. I looked at Jake as he took a huge bite of his sandwich. "But then again you do eat a lot," I chuckled. Jake was in such good shape, but his stomach was a bottom-less pit.

Jake smiled, "Oh you're so funny." He replied sarcastically before taking another bite of his sandwich. I loved watching him eat, he was so damn cute. I walked over and sat on the chair next to him. I grabbed a handful of wheat thins before they were all gone. Using my legs I moved the chair back and forth as I watched him eat.

"Why do you have to watch me as I eat?" he asked. Before he had asked I did not know that he noticed that I watched him. To delay my answer I ate a cracker slowly. He noticed my delay and turned to face me.

"Why do you watch me so much as I made that sandwich?" I asked reversing the question.

"Because I love watching you," he said looking at me. "I would watch you all day if I could."

"I smiled at him, "Are you sure you can't read my mind?" I asked smiling at him.

He laughed, "I am sure, the mind reading is your father's job" He turned back to his sandwich and took another big bite. I went back to eating my cracker, but there was something about him that made my eyes focus on him. I finished my crackers, so I stepped off my chair and walked around to the other side of the island. I opened the dishwasher and I placed the knife that I used into the silverware rack. When I turned around Jake had finished his sandwich so I reached and grabbed for the plate. As soon as I grabbed the plate a hand was covering my wrist.

"What?" I asked looking confused, "Do you want another sandwich?" I asked as I started to move back to the cupboard.

"No I am not hungry anymore," Jake said grabbing the plate with his other hand. "It is just that you always do everything for me and I thought I could load up my own dish."

"Are you mad?" I asked, had my reaction from earlier make him upset?

"No babe I am not mad, I just think I should do my part around here." He walked over to the dishwasher and placed his plate in the rack.

"But you do, do your part," I said looking confused as I watched him place the soap in the dishwasher and start it. "You take care of me and that's a huge thing." I said smiling.

"I know but I feel as if I should do more." He walked over to me and picked me up. He gently placed me onto the counter. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him closer to me.

"You do enough," I said before I pressed my lips to his. I felt him smile as he started to forget about the conversation we were just having. "Cheater," he said in-between kisses, and by the fourth kiss I knew that our conversation was old news. Jake ran his hands up and down my back leaving streaks of fire on it. His hands felt so good on my back and I tried to pull him closer to me. My mind was racing, Jake was very careful about how far he took our moments like these and I knew he was going to stop us soon but the sound of the front door opening ended the moment. I did not know if it was my parents but I was going to find out.

Not trying to be rude I pushed Jake away from me and jumped off the counter. I knew he understood that I wanted to talk to my parents about them leaving without them talking to me first. It was not because I was trying to be their parent, it was just that I had rules about leaving without telling them and I thought they would have at least told me before they left too. I had not gone hunting with my family or Jake for that matter in a long time. Hunting just did not seem to satisfy me anymore, my tastes had changed over the years and I liked human food more than I used to. I walked out of the kitchen and quickly into the living room. But to my disappointment it was only Rose and Emmett in the hallway. Rose looked beautiful as ever and Emmett looked like his big muscular self, but deep down I knew he was a softie; you just had to push the right buttons.

"Hey Nessie," Rose said as she walked to go sit on the white sofa right next to the window that looked outside, "What are you guys up to?" she asked as Emmett joined her on the couch.

"Nothing," I said knowing that I sounded disappointed.

"She is waiting for Bells and Edward to come back," Jake said as he sat on the couch next to the one Rose and Emmett sat on.

A huge smirk came across Emmett's face, "Oh boy, someone is in some deep shit," he said irrupting into his loud bombing laughter that shook the walls.

"Oh shut-up Emmett," I said walking over to the window, "They are not in trouble," I said trying not to sound too mad "I just wanted to know why they did not tell me that they were leaving." I refused to turn my body back to Jake, Emmett, and Rose.

"What's wrong Renesme?" Rose said not taking what Jake said as "being funny." She got up from her seat next to Emmett and walked over to where I stood, she put her arms on my shoulder. "What's really bothering you?" she asked.

"I do not know," I said being completely honest, "I should not get upset because they did not tell me that they were going hunting, but something is just bugging me, and I can't figure out what it is. I mean I tell my parents when I am leaving and all of that good stuff," I paused, "So is that too much to ask in return?"

"I know you are upset about this Nessie, but really if something was wrong they would have told you, or at least one of us, and you know that we would have told you if we knew something was up." She said rubbing my shoulder.

"I know Rose, I just feel like something is going on." I said feeling my stomach up in my throat.

"Come on, sit down and we will watch something on TV, that will take your mind whatever is bothering you," Rose said pushing me towards the couch.

I slowly walked over and as I was about to sit down Jake grabbed my arm and pulled me so that I was not sitting on the seat next to him, but on his lap. A smile crept onto my face as I laid my head into his shoulder. I loved being in this spot, in Jake's warm arms, I listened to Jake's heartbeat as Emmett turned on the television. Emmett flipped through the channel at lightning speed, until he came across the sports channel. I was really not paying but I could hear what was going on, the cooking channel with Emirl Lagasse, the local channels with the boring news, and finally Emmett chose a basketball game on ESPN. I really was not paying attention to the game, Jake's sweet sent filled my lungs and calmed my nerves. My right arm rested behind Jake's shoulder and my fingers started to rub slow circles on his shoulders. I felt Jake shutter underneath me, "Are you ok?" I whispered into his ear hoping that Emmett and Rose would not hear.

"Yeah I'm fine, your touch just sent chills down my spine," Jack whispered back into my ear, he paused for a second and then slowly kissed my neck in line with my jawbone. It was my turn for chills to run down my spine, and after my body shook I heard Jake chuckle. My hand continued to run circles on his shoulders, and to my surprise Jake's hand moved up to my upper thigh, I felt myself smile as Jake's hand started to rub circles on my thigh.

I nuzzled my face closer to Jake's neck feeling his hot skin warm my nose and cheek. I listened to game for a few minutes but after a while I felt like someone was watching me from behind. I slowly turned my head to take a peek at Emmett and Rose, they were both sitting on the couch, with their arms crossed giving Jake and I the most dirty looks that I have ever seen before. I quickly turned my head to avoid Rose's cold stare. "Umm I think someone is mad at us," I whispered into Jake's ear.

Jake leaned forward to look at Rose and Emmett, he was not up there for a second before he quickly sat back, "I believe you are absolutely right," Jake whispered back.

Emmett cleared his voice loudly, "Umm do you guys think you could get any more physical? I mean gosh Jake could your hand go up on her leg anymore?"

"Jake if you do not move your hand off my niece's thigh I will come and remove it for you," Rose said with venom in her throat. My head turned quickly to look at Rose with my mouth gaping open.

Jake quickly moved his hand down to my knee and I chuckled to myself. "Oh come on Rose, you and Emmett do more on this couch than Jake and I have ever done before." I said looking at Rose hoping that her anger would dissolve.

"I know that, but you are my niece and I am not okay with this behavior on that couch. That is my favorite couch." Rose explained and I could see the anger dissolve.

"Okay, okay Rose you win," I said not wanting to start a fight with Rose, but I did not get off of Jake's lap. Rose turned her attention back to the television and the conversation ended as soon as it had started. I looked at Jake and I blushed and chuckled a little. Jake smiled at me started rubbing circles on my knee instead of my thigh.


End file.
